Honra
by Lady Potter-Nott
Summary: "Tentou achar o herdeiro Potter por cima do ombro do homem com quem dançava, mas não obteve sucesso. Sentiu-se frustrada."


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J.K. Rowling e todos os seus afiliados.

* * *

"But I gotta girl in the war, Paul her eyes are like champagne  
They sparkle, bubble over, in the morning all you got is rain." _Girl In The War_, Josh Ritter.

* * *

_**Honra**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dorea Black não gostava de bailes. Ela simplesmente detestava ter de passar horas se arrumando, ficando impecável, para passar mais horas conversando com pessoas que pouco lhe interessava. Ainda teria de manter um sorriso falso o tempo todo. Dorea preferiria passar aquele tempo na enorme biblioteca Black ou conversando com Marius, o seu irmão preferido.

Apesar de seu pai ter lhe avisado para não ficar muito próxima de Marius, Dorea não conseguia seguir o aviso do patriarca. Marius era apenas um ano mais velho que ela, diferentemente de seus outros irmãos bem mais velhos e que há muito já possuíam uma carreira estável (Pollux, inclusive, já era casado). Marius poderia ser um aborto, não possuindo um pingo de mágica em seu sangue, mas Dorea o amava bastante e sabia que iria sofrer nos meses seguintes, quando ele completasse dezessete anos e fosse retirado para sempre da tapeçaria Black.

Já era uma tradição anual possuir um baile puro-sangue duas semana antes de começar o ano escolar de Hogwarts. Normalmente ele era organizado por um Black ou a família Malfoy — ambas bastante ricas e influentes dentro e fora do Ministério. Dorea acreditava que, se Marius tivesse a permissão de ir ao baile, ela até poderia se divertir, todavia seria considerada uma enorme vergonha para Cygnus e Violetta se eles fossem vistos publicamente com o seu filho que era um aborto — além de ser uma grande vergonha para toda a família Black em si, por possuir um aborto.

Além de Dorea ter de passar a noite fingindo elogios, também havia o fato de que o seu décimo sexto aniversário estava chegando, e em breve seus pais teriam de lhe arrumar um marido (para que ela tanto continuasse a linhagem Black como a de seu futuro esposo), o que ela não duvidava nem um pouco de que eles começariam a procurar naquela noite — se já não tivessem arranjado encontros com algumas famílias.

Não seria muito difícil; tinham apenas de achar uma família puro-sangue rica que se interessasse por ela.

Infelizmente Dorea não possuía palavra, e nunca que ela poderia escolher com quem gostaria de casar. O máximo que podia fazer era apontar tantas falhas na pessoa e em sua família que faria seus pais ponderar a escolha e mudar para outro pretendente — se possível mais rico e influente.

A família Black sempre queria _mais_.

Contudo algo que Dorea não queria _mais_ era ter de escutar a conversa da recente Isis Parkinson — seu casamento com o Lorde Parkinson havia sido há três meses, e nem fora tão grandioso assim.

Dorea gostava bastante da inocente e tímida Isis de seis meses atrás, mas a Isis daquela noite, já transformada pela sociedade puro-sangue, estava lhe dando nos nervos. Porém, como ela era uma _Black_, continuou com o seu sorriso falso, assentindo com a cabeça e fingindo estar interessada na estória como qualquer dama puro-sangue faria em seu lugar.

A qualquer momento que ela aceitaria trocar aquele baile pelo aconchego de seu quarto e o novo livro de Whitsby que _implorava_ para ser lido!

Alguns minutos depois, Wynna Urquhart aproximou-se das duas garotas com um sorriso simpático — que também estava estampado no rosto de toda outra dama naquele baile. Ela assentiu com a cabeça na direção de Isis e Dorea, recebendo tal saudação de volta.

"Isis. Dorea. Como estão hoje?" Wynna pouco estava interessada em como as outras duas estavam, e todas as três sabiam muito bem disso.

Dorea apenas mandou-lhe um sorriso, arrumando uma mecha impecável de seu cabelo. "Muito bem, obrigada. A música está ótima, não acha?"

Isis respondeu a pergunta de Wynna balançando afirmativamente a cabeça.

"De fato." Respondeu Wynna. "Lorde Malfoy soube escolher muito bem." A garota suspirou e passou o olhar rapidamente ao redor do Salão, procurando outra pessoa com quem pudesse conversar em seguida.

"Ah," interrompeu Isis. Tinha o canto dos lábios curvados, como se segurasse um sorriso. "estava conversando com Lorde Malfoy no início da dança e ele me informou que havia sido Lady Malfoy quem escolhera. Ela de fato possui _bom gosto_."

O olhar de Dorea que antes percorria os convidados, imediatamente recaiu sobre Wynna, esperando por sua reação. Era da sabedoria de todos que seu pai havia arranjado seu casamento para ser com o Lorde Malfoy, mas que, por algum motivo, logo foi cancelado, e no mês seguinte Lorde Malfoy estava casando com a herdeira Nott. Dias depois Wynna casava com o herdeiro Urquhart.

O rosto de Wynna continuou sem expressão, mas seus olhos azuis que pareciam faiscar e a leve cor rosada em suas bochechas indicava o que ela realmente sentia; apesar disso a sua voz continuou melodiosa como sempre.

"Sim, Lady Malfoy possui um bom gosto."

Wynna virou levemente o rosto para o lado direito, como se tivesse visto algo que lhe interessasse, e Dorea percebeu que o herdeiro Potter andava na direção delas. Quando o Potter estava perto o bastante, as três garotas inclinaram rapidamente a cabeça como sinal de respeito, observando todos os passos que fazia. Ele andava graciosamente e tinha um sorriso sincero, o que era bastante incomum entre os de sangue puro.

"Senhoritas." Charlus Potter inclinou rapidamente a sua cabeça, retribuindo o gesto. O seu olhar vagou rapidamente para os casais que dançavam, antes de voltar para as garotas que esperavam em silêncio. "Se não for incômodo," retornou a falar. "gostaria de pedir a senhorita Black que me permitisse a honra de sua companhia para uma dança." E estendeu sua mão para Dorea, com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

Dorea ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa com o pedido, mas não negou e pôs a sua mão sobre a dele, deixando que a conduzisse para onde os casais dançavam.

Não deixou de perceber, é claro, o olhar que recebeu das duas garotas com quem antes conversava. Era óbvio o que elas queriam dizer; ambas não sabiam mascarar suas emoções tão bem como um Black. A família Potter era bastante antiga, e, mesmo elas estando casadas, às vezes o dinheiro falava mais alto. Também não deixou de perceber que seu coração _ainda_ batia com uma velocidade acima do normal quando o via — aquilo já estava ficando cansativo.

O toque da mão de Charlus sobre a sua era macio e reconfortante; bailava elegantemente, nunca hesitando em um passo — resultado de suas aulas de dança quando mais jovem. A cada vez que os olhos de Dorea se encontravam com o olhar de Charlus, ela tinha de desviar, já que tamanha era a intensidade com que ele a observava.

"A senhorita estará em que ano quando as aulas iniciarem?" Charlus perguntou, rodopiando com a Black durante alguns segundos, antes de voltar ao ritmo que a música ordenava.

"Estarei no sexto ano, herdeiro Potter. E o senhor?" Dorea já sabia que aquele era o último ano do Potter em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim perguntou por educação.

"Ah, esse será o meu último ano. Incrível como o tempo passa rápido, não?" Por um momento Charlus possuiu um olhar distante e um pequeno sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse em pensamento profundo. A Black apenas assentiu com a cabeça, tendo o cuidado de não perder o ritmo da dança.

"Herdeiro Potter, o senhor—"

"Chame-me de Charlus." Falou e lançou um sorriso à Black que tinha um quase imperceptível rosa claro nas bochechas pálidas. Ele sorria bastante. "Não é preciso me lembrar da posição que ocupo e das responsabilidades que logo enfrentarei."

"Oh, claro—chame-me de Dorea, então."

"Como quiser, _Do-re-a_." Charlus prolongou as sílabas, como se testasse o seu nome, a maneira como passava por sua língua e lábios. Imediatamente Dorea fixou o seu olhar na sua irmã que dançava mais à frente, tentando ignorar as sensações que invadiram seu corpo com aquele pequeno gesto.

Ela tinha de parar com aquilo. Dorea reprimiu-se mentalmente; cair pelo herdeiro Potter (como já havia acontecido com diversas garotas) não seria bom. Em breve ela casaria com algum Lorde ou herdeiro de uma família influente, e estar com o coração possuindo um dono quando se está prometida para outro não seria nada interessante. Estava lendo muitos romances proibidos da mestiça com quem dividia o dormitório sonserino.

Logo a dança chegou ao fim e Dorea se viu ansiando por outro pedido do herdeiro Potter.

Charlus retirou a mão da cintura de Dorea e beijou-lhe a mão esquerda. "Agradeço pela honra da dança, Dorea."

A Black apenas teve tempo de inclinar a cabeça e falar _"A honra foi minha"_ antes dele soltar outro sorriso e se virar, andando para o extremo do salão, com uma postura confiante, como se dissesse que ele podia enfrentar o mundo e vencê-lo quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Dorea pôs as mãos à frente de seu corpo e saiu do meio dos casais que ainda dançavam, indo à procura de algum conhecido, porém havia dado menos de cinco passos quando o herdeiro de outra família esticou a mão à sua frente, fazendo com que ela parasse no mesmo instante.

"Dá-me a graça de tua companhia para a próxima dança?"

A Black pôs sua mão sobre a do herdeiro e assentiu, o seu rosto nunca demonstrando emoção — de longe poderia ser confundida com uma estátua.

Dorea viu pelo canto do olho, entre um giro e outro, a figura de seus pais, parados, com seus olhos frios observando cada movimento que fazia. Tentou achar o herdeiro Potter — _Charlus_ — por cima do ombro do homem com quem dançava, mas não obteve sucesso.

Sentiu-se frustrada — por não achá-lo e por desejar que fosse com ele que ainda estivesse dançando.

* * *

Datas: Charlus Potter (nascimento) – 19 de janeiro de 1919

Dorea Black (nascimento) – 27 de agosto 1920

Baile – Agosto de 1936.

* * *

**N.A.:** Demorou, mas finalmente postei. Eu realmente estou viciada em Dorea/Charlus :)

Qualquer erro é só avisar.


End file.
